


Vodka Cranberry

by Nolix



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Gun Kink, Gun play, M/M, Short One Shot, club setting, light mafia au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nolix/pseuds/Nolix
Summary: "The club was roaring.  Intoxicating.. Sweltering with lust.'Take out your gun and put it in my mouth, Beka'."





	Vodka Cranberry

The club was _roaring_.

Intoxicating..

Sweltering with _lust_.

Yuri had been talking this club up for _weeks_ but Otabek always replied with a nonchalant ‘Yura, it’s too dangerous. I’m supposed to be your bodyguard, you know, keeping you out of the danger?’

Fuck, did that get his blood boiling.

 

“Beka, _please_?  You can bring your guns, I don’t care.  I want to be _free_ ,” The blonde begged, his blue-green hues glimmering with what _could_ be.  His body freely moving in that dank, musty environment, golden locks cascading down his back as he abandoned his heavy black fur coat to expose a skimpy outfit.

“I want to _dance_ , Beka.  You don’t have to tell anyone we’re going.”

It took many of these conversations until finally, it clicked.  For Otabek this would allow him to peer _deeper_ into the Russian’s complex life, able to see him in his true, authentic form.

There they finally stood— after much convincing, gazing at an all black brick building with multiple buzzing florescent signs that could light a whole city block.  It was so ‘in your face’, _just like Yuri_. 

“Holy shit, I can’t believe you did it, dirty bastard.” Yuri said, tugging at the Kazakhs gun holster straps, the leather running smooth beneath his fingers that trembled in the cold of Russian winter.  They had easily snuck out the window of Yuri’s leopard print bedroom, knowing exactly what to do since it wasn’t anywhere near his first time.

His chest was flush against Otabek’s side, his hand sneaking deeper into his leather jacket until he felt familiar freezing metal against his warm palm.

“Let me have one?” Yuri pleaded, letting his lips ghost against the warm flesh of his neck.

“Yura.” Otabek sternly sighed, his eyes like black holes as he watched Yuri tug at the gun, drinking him like a cold glass of water.

“Just get your ass inside before I change my mind.”

“You’re no fun Beka…” Yuri pouted, tangling their fingers together, tugging him inside with an evident smirk.

The music was _booming_ , a thick layer of smoke moving like the ocean encompassed them, and it reeked of alcohol.

“Buy me a drink will you? I’m eighteen now.  I want a vodka cranberry.” Yuri gently commanded though he had to scream at Otabek to be heard.

“Finally.” The blonde whispered to himself as he watched Otabek leave, abandoning his coat at an empty table just as he had imagined, dressed in skintight leather leggings, low enough for his hip bones to peak out, a black top two sizes too big, exposing his thin milky white shoulders.  

 

Immediately the beat took him.

His legs carried him to the dead center of the dance floor, his body bumping into others as he squeezed his way through but that didn’t matter now.  

He was in sync with himself and no one else could intrude.

Yuri’s body moved like _water_.

His toes naturally pointed, hand movements graceful and clean, each move felt _orgasmic_.. _Euphoric_.

Little did he know, Otabek _was_ watching.  His eyes glued to his liquid body, a warm, stinging feeling churning in his stomach.  Each flashing light catching Yuri’s face at the right angle, exposing soft features and closed eyes. He felt the immediate need to mark him— claim him, so that nobody else could even be near him.  

Damn did he _love_ this boy.

 

“God Beka, you have no idea what it felt like,” The younger panted, his now waist length hair sticking to his sweaty body, shorter strands falling into his eyes as he leaned over the table, gaze at half mast, eyeing the Kazakh dangerously, his shirt exposing his glimmering chest.

“Tell me..what it feels like then.” Otabek replied, resting an arm on the seat beside him, his jacket leaving a gap between the fabric and his body, exposing the jet black gun in contrast with his white button down.

“Fuck, Beka.” Yuri gasped— moaned, a shimmer of light bouncing off the exposed metal.

It turned him on much more than it should’ve.

“Its exhilarating.  My body moves on its own.” Yuri explained, easily slipping into the older’s lap, his hands immediately tangling in that dark, slicked back hair, lightly tugging.

“It just.. Fucks with me.” Yuri shakily whispered, leaning in to speak directly in his ear, his breath shallow.

“Take me to the bathroom. Now.” Yuri demanded, crashing his lips harshly with Otabek’s, more teeth than tongue involved but he effortlessly complied.

 

The bathroom smelled _awful_.

There was used paper towels oozing out of the cheap grey trash can, toilet paper clogging the toilets, shattered mirrors hanging over the sink and yet, _none of this bothered either of them._

 

Otabek roughly pushed Yuri’s chest up against the dirty locked stall door, his mouth connected to his slim neck, sucking and biting, marking pale flesh.

“You’re.. Mm~ Filthy, Beka.” The blonde moaned, accent thick and sweet, his small hands curling over the top of the off white door, his knees buckling beneath him.

“You were asking for it.” Otabek stated, rutting his hips against Yuri’s ample, curvaceous ass.

Yuri chanted Otabek’s name like a prayer, feeling his clothed bulge rub in between his ass cheeks, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead.

He wanted the tan, muscular, sweating man to _fuck_ him. 

To fill him.

“Take out your gun,” Yuri demanded, pushing his back up against the Kazakhs well endowed chest. “And put it in my mouth.”

Otabek had never heard of something so absurd, so dangerous, _so hot._

“You know I can’t do that, _kitten_.”

“Beka if you don’t do it _I will_ steal your gun and go kill somebody.”

“Bullshit.”

And with that Otabek obeyed and Yuri _knew_ he had him wrapped around his finger.

 

“On your knees.” Otabek demanded, beginning to unload the gun, emptying the shells into his jacket pocket, making sure there was no way an ‘accident’ could happen.

Yuri simply nodded, Otabek being the only one he would allow to command him like this.

“Open.”

Otabek held the gun at his waist, simply drawing more attention to the _large_ tent in his pants, eagerly shoving the gun into Yuri’s warm aperture, reaching back to tug at those gorgeous locks.

Drool easily trickled down his chin, his eyes locking with Otabek, his hands gripping onto his calfs tightly.  Immediately the cramped space was filled with gagging and heated moans, Yuri’s eyes prickling with tears as the taste of iron filled his mouth, each thrust of the gun sending him deeper into the endless pit of lust.  

Just looking at Yuri’s exposed, stretching neck, adams apple protruding and bobbing could get Otabek off

The Russian easily treated this as a blow job, rubbing his tongue against the opening, licking up both sides of it, making sure to take the whole length down his throat until he was gagging and gasping for air.

 

“Beka, it’s so big~” He teased and Otabek pulled harder at his hair, earning him a desperate mewl, his pale cheeks blossoming crimson.

As the music in the background gave a loud boom, Otabek came just like a gunshot, uncomfortable wetness beginning to drip down his thigh; quickly yanking the saliva coated gun from Yuri’s mouth.

“My my Beka.. I’ll have to take care of that, _moya lyubov_.” Yuri purred.

**Author's Note:**

> Moya lyubov= my love in Russian
> 
> This was something I whipped up on Tumblr!  
> Please let me know if there are any errors or something that should be added/taken away  
> ( I'm just a baby writer, forgive me c: )
> 
> Tumblr- Nolixxx


End file.
